Welcome To Warblerland
by msnatashafaye
Summary: Kurt Hummel was bullied out of his school. Leaving all his friends and family behind as he transfers to a prep-school two hours away. This is the story of his life at Dalton. Will he be able to cope with leaving his friends and family back in Lima? Will he be able to deal with the crazziness that goes on at Dalton? Sorry suck at summarys May change rating
1. The New Directions

**A/N:**

**So okay this is my first story i have published on here. I have written more i just haven't posted any all my friends who have read it have told me to post it on here so..here it is! Please be nice! no rude comments or anything like that! Review and tell me how it is! Thank you!**

**Disclaimer: I unfortunatly do not own Glee, New Directions, Warblers, Dalton, Kurt, Blaine...well i guess you get the picture haha, although i have thrown in a bunch of my own characters in here! **

**well ill stop blabbing and let you read! let me know if its good! Review it will make me happy! haha.**

**And now to the story.**

**Welcome To Warblerland!**

* * *

**Intro 1:**

_Kurt Hummel has been through a lot in his life._

_Between his mother dying after giving birth to Luna,_

_to coming out to his father, to getting badly bullied_

_in school for being gay and proud of it, to his fathers_

_massive heart attack, to his father marrying his secret crushes mom._

_To say Kurt's life was uneventful was a major understatement._

_Between slushy facials and locker checks, he had glee club, _

_working in his dads mechanic shop, and helping to raise his_

_six year old sister Luna. He has had to grow up so much_

_and he is only sixteen. He had so much on his plate_

_he was slowly deteriorating. Everyone around him was_

_worrying especially his father._

_**Chapter 1:**_

* * *

_**The New Directions:**_

To say Kurt Hummel was terrified was an understatement in itself, he was actually petrified. It was Monday morning, and his first day back to McKinley after a weekend of fretting over how he was going to tell all of his friends he was transferring.

With the slushy facials and locker checks becoming more and more frequent, along with all of the threats of his life coming out of the mouth of the one and only in the closet jock David Karafosky, he was terrified of walking down the halls of McKinley. He's learned to keep two or more clean outfits and towels stashed in his locker in case of a slushy facial.

So here he is Monday morning, on his last day at McKinley, sitting in his first period English class dreading glee club practice, when he has to tell everyone.

A folded up notebook paper landed lightly on his desk with a slight thud. He looked to his right where he was met with the worried eyes of Quinn, Santana, Tina, Mercedes and Rachel. Brittany was in Global right now seeing as she took a dance class instead of PE so she couldn't be in their class. Quinn nodded towards the note as if to say read it. Picking up the note he carefully unfolded it to reveal the neat hand writing of Quinn.

'Are you okay? Kurt we are all worried about you.'-Q

He rolled his eyes and quickly wrote out in his neat print.

'I'm fine guys, thanks for your concern I'm just thinking is all.' -K

Kurt looked up to see the teacher, Mrs. Hendercap just turning around to write something about Shakespeare on the board. So he quickly dropped the note on Quinn's desk and turned back to the board and started taking notes. Not two minutes later it flopped back onto his desk. All five of them had written this time.

'White boy we know somethings up, you were practically gnawing

off whats left of those perfectly manicured nails.' - M

'Yeah Kurt even though it's MY solo you can sing it

with me in glee today, show your emotions

through that!' -R

'Wow Rach were all worried about Kurt over here and

all you care about is a solo? Anyways Kurt your loosing

weight, and not eating much anymore,

somethings up!' -Q

'Kurt we are not trying to badger you about it,

we're just really worried about you,

we love you and just want to

make sure your okay.' -T

'Whose ass do I need to kick?' -S

Smiling at the note he quickly wrote back to them all.

'Merc, Rach, Quinn, Tina, Satan, I love you all

and I'm touched you guys are all so caring, yes their

is something on my mind that has been bothering me

but other than that I'm fine, and Rach Mr' Schue

already told me I have the floor today...' -K

He folded up the note and tossed it back to an unsuspecting Quinn where she fumbled to grab it and fell out of her chair with a thud. Mercedes and Rachel laughed as she flung herself back into her chair.

'I'm alright!' She laughed as the teacher rolled her eyes and continued her spiel about how Macbeth killed Duncan. Kurt glanced over to Quinn who was rubbing her now red arm from where she hit it on her desk. He laughed quietly as she gave him the best bitch glare she could muster up at the moment, which only made him laugh harder. All of a sudden he felt a light tap on his left shoulder and looked up to find Mrs. Hendercap glaring at him.

'Whats so funny Mr. Hummel?' Kurt thought and had the perfect idea.

'Nothing Mrs. Hendercap, although Ms, your dress you chose today is beautiful and really makes your eyes pop!' He smiled politely as she blushed said a quick 'thank you' and walked back to the front of the room.

Just then the note landed back on his desk, he picked it up and unfolded it to see the neat print of the five girls again.

'Wanky.' -S

'You may be gay but you can sure sweet talk a lady.' -Q

'Dang white boy! You sure got out of that one!' -M

'Way to go Kurt!' -T

'WAIT A MINUTE! MR' SCHUE GAVE YOU **MY** SPOTLIGHT THIS WEEK? - R

'Shut Up Rachel!' -T, M, Q&S

Rolling his eyes he wrote back quickly.

' Well duh I'm irresistible, thanks ladies, and Rach

only enough time for one song.' -K

Rolling his eyes he tossed it back to Quinn who caught it this time, and he started packings his school stuff into his bag. The bell signaling the end of the period rung just then and he got up and walked out to his locker.

'Hey Kurtie.' Came a soft voice behind him, before he could turn around Quinn's arms were around his waist in a tight but delicate hug.

'Hey Quinnie, what's up?' He said as she unlatched her arms and shut his locker for him.

'Nothing just wondering if you wanted to come stay at mine tonight? Mom's on a business trip for the week. I don't want to be home alone.' She shuddered as she said the last part.

'Of course dear, do you need a ride?' He asked.

'Yeah mom's got my car.' She frowned.

'That's fine I just have to stop home to tell dad and say goodnight to Moona.' Quinn smiled at her best friend. He gave Luna the nickname Luna Moona when she was two.

'Thats okay' I would like to see Lulu again anyways.' She smiled as she said that.

'She misses you.' Kurt said as she linked arms with her and started walking to their second period Chemistry class.

'It's only been two days!' She exclaimes.

'Quinne she's six.' 'Touche.' They laughed as they walked in the room and took their seats next to each other.

His first six periods passed in a blur. His last day was passing faster than he wished. It only meant he'd have to break his heart in telling his friends he wouldn't be back tomorrow, instead he would be home packing the rest of his stuff. Thursday morning he would be heading to Dalton where he would be starting school next Monday. He was going to be boarding at Dalton because it's a two hour drive to Dalton in Westerville from Lima.

On his way to his last period French class, Quinn caught up with him. They started chatting about what they were going to do that night. They took their seats just as the bell sounded signaling the start of class. He didn't really pay attention much seeing as he was fluent in French. Instead he kept glaring at Azimo who kept hissing profanities under his breath to Kurt.

So Kurt flat out said. 'Vous etes un sac ecume sale graisse qui a besoin d'aller mourir dans un tous avec tous vos autres amis trou du cul.' 'Kurt what did you just say to him?' Quinn asked quietly from his left side. 'Oh I said, you are a dirty fat scum bag who needs to go die in hole with all of your other asshole friends.' Quinn openly gaped at him. 'What? He deserved it.' He said. 'Very true.' Quinn added. Just then the bell rang signaling the end of the day, so he got up linked arms with Quinn and they made their way to his almost bare locker.

'Where is all of your stuff?' She asked as he took out the last picture him, her and Luna on Halloween that year. 'In my car.' He simply stated. She shrugged her shoulders grabbed his hand and they made their way to glee club.

Seeing Mr. Schue already knew Kurt was transferring he allowed him as much time he needed during glee to tell everyone. They walked in and took their seats. Quinn and Kurt still holding hands and Kurt linked pinkies with Santana who was linked pinkies with Brittany. Everybody started to slowly trickle in and once everyone was seated Mr. Schue got up and spoke to the kids.

'Everybody Kurt has something to share with you all and I expect you all to be kind and not interrupt!' Everyone shook their heads in agreement. Kurt's heart started pounding rapidly as Mr. Schue nodded to Kurt and said. 'Floor's all yours.'

'Thank you Mr. Schue.' Kurt said as he stood up and walked to the middle of the room. He looked around at all of his friends and even at his step-brother. Nobody knew about his transfer but Mr. Schue.

'Hey guys.' He said quietly looking at the floor. ' Theirs something I'd like to sing for you.' Everyone nodded with confused looks on their faces as he turned around and whispered the song to the band. 'So this is a pretty popular song but it has a meaning behind it.'

The first couple of bars of the song started then he looked down at his shoes as he started singing.

'I cam take the rain on the roof of this empty house, that don't bother me, I can take a few tears now and then and just let them go.' His voice was a bit deeper for this song. He looked up to see sad and confused faces of his friends as he continued.

'I'm not afraid to cry every once in a while even though goin' on with you gone still upsets me, there are days every now and again I pretend I'm okay but thats not what gets me.' Glancing around at his friends he saw the worried faces of Tina and Rachel and sad faces of everyone else as he continued into the chorus.

'What hurts the most was being so close and having so much to say and watching you walk away and never knowing what could have been and not seeing that loving you is what I was trying to do.' As he rounded into the final chorus tears started streaming down his face.

' What hurts the most was being so close and having so much to say and watching you walk away and never knowing what could have been and not seeing that loving you is what I was trying to do, not seeing that loving you is what I was trying to do.' As his last note drifted off he was met with a thunderous applause. Once it died down Quinn got up and hugged Kurt. While still holding onto him she asked, 'Why did you sing that to us Kurt?'

'I'm leaving guys!' He blurted out quickly hiding his face in Quinn's shoulder while silent tears streamed down his face staining her white blouse. It was Finn who spoke up this time.

'What are you talking about dude?' He asked with a confused expression.

'Karofsky is coming back tomorrow, I don't feel safe.' Everyones expressions softened considerably when he lifted his face and they saw his tear streaked face. Quinn hugged him tighter as his tears started falling faster.

'We can all protect you man! Just like how we beat up Karofsky once we can do it again!' Sam explained.

'I'm grateful for what you guys did but I wont feel safe here when he comes back.' Kurt sighed knowing what Finn was about to say.

'Dude why didn't you Burt or possibly my mom tell me! We are brothers!' Finn complained'

'Because Finn, I didn't want this day to come so I told nobody, I didn't want you all to e mad at me.' Kurt said quietly as Quinn pulled him back into her arms. Just then Brittany got up and walked over to him, touched his shoulder and started talking to him. 'Kurtie are you going to that dolphin school? I'm going to miss you Kurtie, who's going to be here to explain things to me? Or help me try and get Lord Tubbington to stop smoking?' She asked with tear filled eyes.

'Oh boo come here.' He said as he pulled her into a hug and kissed her forehead.

'Satan will you come here for a sec?' He looked up to his other best friend to see her wiping her eyes. She looked up and shook her head as she got up. He pulled Quinn and Brittany into a hug then he took Brittany by the hand and they met Santana half way. He let go of Brittany for a second so he could envelope Santana in a giant hug. He whispered in her ear sweetly.

'Loca mami I need you to take care of Britt when I'm gone okay? Can you do that for me Tana?' She nodded her head as he body shook with a silent sob. 'Oh Tana.' He whined as his tears started falling down his face again. He looked up to Brittany, 'Britt Britt your right you know that sweetheart?'

She shook her head and smiled. 'Yeah I know Kurtie!'

'What is she right about Kurt?' Rachel asked.

He broke away from Santana and took her hand and took Brittany's as Quinn hugged him from behind.

'I am going to the dolphin school, I'm going to Dalton.' He said shyly.

He looked up just in time to see everyone around the room silently crying or wiping their eyes. He motioned for Puck to come forward. Once he started walking towards the group of girls and Kurt, Kurt saw he was crying as well. He let go of Santana Quinn and Brittany and stepped forward to engulf the boy in his arms.

'I'll be back Noah I wouldn't leave you, not like your father did.' The boy shook with a sob as Quinn, Brittany and Santana came over to them and Kurt brought them all into a group hug.-

'We still have the weekends my little misfits.' Kurt said in a loving voice. Just then the rest of the glee club came down and Brittany started to lightly sing a familiar tune.

'I'll miss you, I'll miss your smile and I'll still shed a tear every once in a while.' The glee club all put the little group hug into a bigger one. Santana chimed in with Brittany, 'And even though it's different now your still here somehow.'

Then everyone in the room started singing as well. 'My heart will let you go and I need you to know, I'll miss you Sha-la-la-la-la I'll miss you.'

They finished the song quietly. Kurt looked around him at the sad faces of his friends, they were all family and he really was going to miss them all. He looked around and saw Tina sobbing into Mike who was trying to comfort her. He shuffled out of the hug and went over to her. He grabbed her shoulders and held her at arms length.

'Hey.' No answer. 'Tina Mae Cohen-Chang you look at me right now!' She reluctantly looked up at him. 'Good now I have a question okay?' He questioned and she shook her head yes. 'How about one last flashmob tomorrow at the mall before I leave?' He asked and looked around the room seeing everyone shaking their heads yes, his eyes locked on Mr. Schues who was taping this whole thing, Kurt rolled his eyes and Mr. Schue nodded his agreement.

Mr. Schue spoke up just then. 'Good thing we've been practicing 'Born This Way' I think that would be perfect to do at the mall.' Everyone agreed. 'Okay guys lets get practicing then!' A bunch of okay's were said.

After hugging Tina, Mike pulled him into a hug. He looked around to see everyone lining up beside Tina and Mike.

Sam pulled him into a bone crushing hug. 'Oh Kurt you listen to me, you need anything, anything at all and I will be their for you! We've been friends since we were six you know I'm here.' Sam said with a stern but sad voice. 'Thank you Sam. When I'm home we'll hang out and play xbox with all of you guys.' Kurt said to all the guys. 'And girls don't think I wont be at our twice a month sleepover girl weekends and of course I'll still bring Moona!' He exclaimed as he hugged Rory.

'Thank you Kurt for excepting me into glee club and helping me overcome my home sickness!' Rory said with his thick Irish accent. 'Rory anytime you feel home sick you call me okay?' Rory shook his head yes and Kurt moved onto Joe.

'Dude I'm going to miss your amazing fashion sense!' Joe exclaimed as everyone laughed. 'You two Joe you two.' He said hugging Joe.

He knelt down to talk to Artie. 'Thank you for always being here for me Kurt, you are a great friend and I will always be here for you!' 'I know Artie thank you!' Kurt said as he hugged Artie.

'Sugar you sweet girl, even though I'm not going to be here our once a month spa days are still on got it sweets?' She smiled as they hugged. 'Kurt I would come kidnap you to go on those spa days if you said you couldn't go! I would have my fathers personal spy capture you!' She smiled as he laughed. 'Oh how I am going to miss your crazyness.' Kurt exclaimed as he stepped in front of Rachel.

She looked up with tear filled eyes. 'Oh Kurt I'm going to miss you so much!' She said as she flung herself into his arms. 'Shhh Rachel Barbra Berry I'm only a phone call away, it'll be alright I promise Rach!' He said with a loving voice. 'I love you so much Kurt it's not going to be the same around her without you.' 'I love you too Rach!' He smiled at the shorter girl and squeezed her once more.

He stepped in front of Brittany as she was mumbling something about wanting to go play Quiditch with Lord Tubbington. 'Kurtie!' She screamed. He laughed as the girl jumped on him latching her legs around his waist and hugging him. He felt wetness on his shoulder, then it dawned on him she was crying. 'Oh Britt don't cry! I promise to visit you every weekend okay?' She shook her head in agreement. 'I'm going to miss you Kurtie! Lord Tubbington says he will stop reading my diary, and he's going to miss you.' 'Well tell him I'm proud of him! I'm going to miss you too boo.' He said hugging her tighter and kissing her cheek. He set her back on the ground with a final hand squeeze. 'Love you boo.' He said in her ear. 'Love you too Kurtie.' She said back.

Then he was in front of Mercedes. 'White boy you better call me everyday! You got that? If anyone is mean to you boo you let me know I'll be down their to cut someone.' Mercedes said as she hugged him. 'I will Cedes I promise.' 'Love you Kurt.' 'Love you too Cedes!'

Then she pushed him into Finn. He caught himself on his brothers arm. 'Hey Finn.' Kurt said. 'Hey Kurt.' Kurt flung himself into his brothers arms' 'I'm so sorry Finn I'm so sorry!' He started crying as he said that. 'Shhh Kurt, Kurt it's okay I forgive you I understand why you did it.' Kurt cried as he hung onto his brother. 'Kurt.' 'Kurt Elizabeth Hummel look at me!' Finn demanded. Kurt reluctantly looked up at his brother. 'Now you listen to me Kurt okay?' Kurt nodded his head. 'Now you are so strong Kurt you can do this okay? We are all going to be here for you Kurt. I will be here for you. No matter how much you try and get rid of me you wont be able to! You are to call me anytime you need to talk you got that? I don't care what time it is you call okay?' Finn asked. Kurt shook his head. 'And if anybody is mean or bullying you tell me and I will be their to kick their ass okay Kurt?' 'Thank you Finn you don't understand how much that means to me.' Kurt said through post crying hiccups. 'Kurt your my brother I love you and I would do anything for you.' 'Thank you Finn and I will call you anytime I need to talk I promise! I love you too, your the best brother in the world.' Kurt said as he hugged Finn again.

They separated and he was in front of Noah. He looked sad with red rimmed eyes and a tear stained face. 'Oh Noah.' Kurt said as he pulled the slightly shorter but muscular boy into his arms. 'Kurt I don't want you to leave your one of my best friends you understand what I'm going through.' Puck whined into Kurt's shoulder. 'I know Puck but I don't feel safe with that neanderthal walking these halls. I promise we will talk all the time okay?' Noah shook his head yes. 'Noah I promise do you believe me?' 'Of course Kurt!' 'I wont be home this weekend because I'm going to have to settle in but I'm going to be here until early Thursday morning okay?' 'Yeah!' 'Puck you behave and watch after Quinn, Britt and Tana kay?' 'I promise I will Kurt, I love you dude I'm going to miss you!' 'Thank you, I love you just like a brother Noah and I'm really going to miss you as well.' Kurt said as he hugged Puck once more and moved on,

Next person was Santana who was crying into Quinn's shoulder' Quinn let go of her and Kurt wrapped the sobbing girl into his arms. 'Oh Tana stop crying I'll be back. I wouldn't leave you sweetheart promise you I will call you as many times as you want okay?' 'Mhmm.' She mumbled into his shoulder, 'Don't forget to take care of Britt for me okay? She's really smart and I wont be here to listen to her so you need to okay?' 'I promise Kurt.' 'Good Loca Mami me amor. So you want to go to Quinn's with us tonight? Britt Britt too?' He looked at Quinn who shook her head and said it was okay. 'Yes! Hey Quinnie can I dress your puppy Lady Lovegood in a tutu? Brittany asked as Quinn shook her head yes. 'Okay Kurt I'll go, ugh I'm going to miss you Papi, I love you!' She exclaimed as she hugged him one last time. 'I'm gonna miss you too Mami, Love you!' He smiled and kissed her cheek and moved to Quinn.

'Quinnie-Pie I love you!' She looked at him with sad eyes as she said, 'I love you too Kurtie-Poo!' 'I'll call you every night okay? We can chat and do homework together and even skype!' She laughed at his enthusiasm. 'Okay if you promise that I can come with you on Thursday I'll bring your car back with dad and Moona, we can bring it back that night for you!' Kurt thought about it then shook his head. 'Yeah I would love that, but what about school?' 'I'm a straight A student missing one day of school wont hurt.' She smiled. 'Okay.' 'Yay!' Quinn jumped up and down. Everyone laughed at her childlikeness.

'Thank you Mr. Schue.' 'Of course Kurt, I understand how much this meant to so I allowed it!' Mr. Schuester smiled as Kurt hugged him. 'Now guys that flashmob number! Lets get it on! If we practice It'll be perfect by tomorrow after glee!' Everyone cheered as they set off to work on their number.


	2. Flashmobs and Strangers

**A/N:**

**I am soooo sorry for the late update i had finals**** and then i kept forgetting to bring my laptop with me places to finish typing it up and then i started class. My life has just been soo busy i am sooooo sorry! i will try to update as fast as i can but i have class now so it takes up more of my time. ****I have chapter three all written i just need to finish typing it up, i'm working on chapter four as well!**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own Glee or much in this story.**

**Reviews are like candy to me so please review and let me know how it's turning out, maybe throw in some ideas, thoughts, ya know the works! Thank you everybody who has taken the time to read this it really does mean alot. These chapters are all un-bataed so any mistake its mine.**

**I've held ya'll up this long i guess i best stop talking so you can read!**

**Now on to the story!**

**Welcome to Warblerland!**

* * *

**Intro 2:**

_What happens when the New Directions perform_

_'Born This Way' for their flashmob? Singing _

_and dancing in the mall an hour out of _

_Lima is normally not allowed. What_

_happens when Kurt is lead in 'Born This Way?' _

_When they express their love for Kurt through their_

_tee-shirts will people talk? What happens_

_when Kurt meets seven boys who_

_really enjoyed the performance?_

_**Chapter 2:**_

_**Flashmobs and Strangers.**_

'That was great guys!' Mr. Schuester exclaimed as they finished their dress rehearsal. All the kids smiled to each other. 'Who's ready to get on that bus and rock that mall?' Will screamed. All the kids grabbed their jackets and started filing out out of Kurt and Finns backyard to head to the bus.

The kids had a half day and got out of school at eleven fifteen in the morning. When they got out they all went out to lunch at Breadstix then they went to Kurt and Finns house for rehearsal. They had been practicing for the flashmob since twelve thirty in the afternoon. Their flashmob was scheduled for three thirty in the afternoon seeing most schools get out around two thirty they decided for an hour after so kids of all ages would be at the mall. That way it wouldn't be all adults.

Burt Hummel came out just then and stopped Kurt and Finn. 'Boys I'm so proud of you both right now, I'm glad I'm able to call you both my sons.'

Finn was shocked Burt called him his son. He smiled at Burt and Kurt he was proud too, so proud of how this family came together. Finn walked up to Burt and his brother and pulled them both into a giant hug.

'Thank you Burt for bringing me and my mom into your family with Kurt and Luna. It makes me happy to know that you guys are apart of my family now. Thank you.'

Burt laughed as Finn said that. Kurt then started talking. 'Finn, dad, I'm just proud of how well this family came together and how supportive everyone is.' He laughed. 'Thank you dad for letting me do this, thank you Finn for supporting me.'

They hugged tighter, then they head the bus horn. Finn and Kurt laughed and said a quick, 'see ya later' to Burt. They grabbed their jackets and went to get on the they got on the bus they noticed everyone had put their jackets on. Kurt doesn't know that they all changed their shirts on the bus' bathroom, and the stashed their old shirts under every couch and chair so he wouldn't know.

Throughout the last school year the Glee Club had done many fundraiser's, they raised enough money to buy a travel bus with the help of the school's money. Only the Glee Club uses it seeing as they were the ones who raised the money for it.

'Hey Kurt I gotta use the bathroom, I'll be right back okay?' 'Finn you don't need to tell me when you have to use the bathroom!' Kurt laughed as he went to sit on one of the plush couches between Santana and Brittany. The couch across from them was holding the other New Directions girls. Mercedes was watching something on her laptop with Sugar, they both had headphones in and were too engrossed in it to notice Kurt was waving his hand to get their attention.

'What are they watching?' He asked Rachel. 'Do you have your laptop?' She asked him. 'Yeah hold on a second.' He got up and walked over to where all their bags were thrown in a pile by the door and grabbed his messenger bag. As he took out his laptop and sat down Rachel went and sat on his lap. Once it was logged on she went onto Youtube and vigorously typed on the computer. Kurt wrapped his arms around her thin waist and hooked his chin over her shoulder so he could see what she was doing. She pulled up the video full screen and the screen was all black. Brittany grabbed his one hand that was wrapped around Rachel and held onto it. Santana put her arm around his shoulders and gave him a slight squeeze. It was comforting sitting with his girls. He looked over to Quinn who gave him wary eyes and a supportive smile. He was confused but then he looked back to the computer just as Rachel's hands found his and Brittany's as she clicked play.

She leaned back into him as the words 'GOODBYE KURT HUMMEL' came on the screen. A dashing picture of Kurt popped up with it. He gasped as pictures from when he was little all the way up to two days ago flashed across the screen. What shocked him the most was when videos of all his friends played, each and everyone including Mrs. Pilsbury and Mr. Schuester. He looked lovingly at the screen as friend after friend blew a kiss to him. Then Noah's face came up. He smiled as he said, 'Princess, love of my life, Kurtsie, I love you and you bet your sweet ass I will be calling you everyday!' He blew a kiss to him. Then Brittany's sweet face filled the screen she said her goodbyes then Santana, Quinn and last but not least Finn. After Finn said his goodbyes and blew his kiss a video of Kurt singing _What Hurts The Most_ popped up. He sucked in a sharp breath as he felt tears prickle his eyes. Rachel squeezed their hands and he continued to watch it.

The video swiped over the kids in the room that day, they were all sad and crying. After that video was a video of all his friends lining up to hug him and say goodbye. He watched in silence as tears streamed down his face. Just then in the video Brittany jumped on Kurt and latched her arms and legs around him. He let out a strangled laugh and continued watching. Videos of performances and practices played. Then the music of them singing _Keep Holding On_ played in the background of the pictures. The last two pictures were of the giant group hug and he was in the middle and everyone was linked together smiling and some looked like they were laughing, both right after they won regionals.

He was crying by now and Rachel, Santana and Brittany were all hugging him now. Just as he thought the video was over a video of him, Tina and Brittany doing_ Single Ladies_ popped up, then a video of everyone else doing _Single Ladies_ popped up. He laughed as they did it. When they were done they all said 'WE LOVE YOU KURT!' and blew a kiss then did hand hearts. The screen went black and Rachel shut the laptop. He hugged the three girls tight too him and said thank you to them all.

He kissed their cheeks and looked around the bus at the others. They were all laughing and joking. Finn, Noah and Sam were playing the X-Box, at the other TV Quinn and Tina were playing Just Dance 3 on it while Artie, Rory, Joe, and Mike were all sitting in a circle talking and laughing.

He loves all these people, they are one misunderstood group of outcast kids. He hooked his chin on Rachel's shoulder again and him, Rachel, Santana and Brittany all started talking about the latest Broadway musicals. About forty-five minutes later Mr. Schuester spoke up saying they were about ten minutes away and that they should start warming up their voices. About ten minutes and four songs later they pulled up to the mall. They all filed off the bus and grouped into groups of five. Three groups of five kids walked around the pretty crowded mall.

Brittany, Kurt, Santana, Noah and Quinn walked to the Macy's and sat outside it chatting about random stuff while they waited for the clock to strike three to go meet up with the others. Mike, Tina, Sugar, Rory and Artie all went to sit outside the Hot Topic right around the corner from Macy's. Finn, Rachel, Mercedes, Sam, and Joe all went to sit in the upstairs food court. Mr. Schue had to go meet up with the mall coordinator and give her the CD and told her to turn the volume up at exactly three-thirty in the bottom food court area where their were no tables. It's not really a food court seeing as that is right up the escalators they just call it that because it is right below the food court.

All the kids were around the three sets of down escalators except Artie who was at the bottom of the one his group was at, once three-twenty hit. Mr. Schuester was at the music player ready to play it, the mall coordinator was sitting in a room ready to turn the music up once it started playing.

Kurt looks around for his girls that are going to be coming down right after him and he finds Tina on one side of the escalator with Mercedes and Brittany right behind him. The rest of the kids were stationed at every escalator that goes down.

Looking around at the mall goers he spots seven boys staring at him, sitting around a round table in the upper food court. He blushes and looks at his watch.

His heart started pounding faster because it said three-twenty five. He got with Mercedes and Tina and kissed Brittany's cheek and looked around once more. The seven boys were still staring so he threw a wink in their general direction and made his way down the escalator with Mercedes, Brittany, and Tina.

The seven boys gaped at the mysterious boy as he made his way down the escalator with three girls by his side.

As Kurt and the girls made their way down the escalator he looked at his watch and it told him it was three-twenty eight he was nervous as they stepped off the escalator at three-twenty nine. He looked over to Mr. Schuester who smiled big and nodded towards the middle of the room area. He walked to the middle of the room and the girls stayed by the escalator and another group started down the escalator.

Just then the music blasted over the speakers and his voice rang loud and clear.

_'It doesn't matter if you love him, or capital H-I-M'_ Mercedes and Tina appeared on either side of him and he lifted his arms over his head in paw like form, and the girls grabbed the buttons on his jacket and ripped it open after he said.

_'Just put your paws up cuz you were born this way baby.'_

Then Mercedes and Kurt jumped to the side as Tina jumped in the middle and started singing and they danced in perfect synchronization.

_'My momma told me when I was young we are all born superstars.'_ Brittany came out then along with Santana. _'She rolled my hair and put my lipstick on, in the glass of her boudoir.' _A bunch of bystanders had starting crowding around to watch. Kurt and Tina started really getting into the song. He looked up to the top of the escalators and saw the remaining two groups still up their, and the mysterious seven boys staring in shock at what was happening below. The two other groups started down the escalators as Mercedes started singing.

_'Theirs nothing wrong with loving who you are she said cuz he made you perfect babe, so hold your head up girl and you'll go far listen to me when I say.'_ The girls all came out just then joining and then the boys came out. All the boys including Kurt walked up the the front and took off their jackets.

Kurt's shirt said, _'Going to miss New Directions.'_ Kurt didn't notice everyone had different shirts as they walked back and the girls went forward to loose their jackets. When they turned around Kurt did a double take and felt tears prickle in his eyes as they kept singing. They got to his other solo and he walked forward to sing it doing funny little dances as he did, he was singing exceptionaly low while doing this.

_'Don't be a drag just be a queen whether you're broke or ever green, your black, white, beige, chola descent, your lebanese, your orient, whether life's disabilities left you outcast bullied or teased rejoice and love yourself today cuz baby you were born this way.'_

He turned around and got a look at everyones shits. Artie, Joe, Rory, and Mikes shirts said, _'Going to miss Kurt Hummel.'_ Sam and Tina's said, _'Love and miss you Kurtie.'_ Finn's said, _'Love you little bro!'_ Rachel's said, _'Love my best friend.'_ Sugars said, _'Love you shopping buddy!'_ Pucks said, _'Love you Princess, Kurtsie, my love!'_ Mercedes said, _'Love you white boy.'_ Quinn's said, _'Love and miss my bro.'_ Brittany's said, _'Me and Lord Tubbington love you Kurtie!'_ And Santana's said, _'Me amor, miss you mucho babycakes.'_

Kurt's tears started falling then. They continued the song and dance until they finished in a big group hug with Kurt in the middle. They all laughed as they heard excited clapping as they broke apart and made exaggerated bows, then pushed Kurt forward to give him the spotlight for a minute. He bowed again as the New Directions started clapping along with everyone else. Noah came up behind him and picked him up from behind and spun him around as they laughed. Noah put him down and kissed his forehead. He laughed as everyone grabbed their discarded jackets and started to leave. Kurt waited for Mr. Schuester as everyone headed for the bus.

He picked up his jacket and went to go find Mr. Schuester all the sudden he heard clapping coming from behind him. He spun around frightened thinking that the jocks were their but felt a little better when he realized it was the strange boys from earlier. 'That was amazing! What made you all want to do that song and in a mall of all places? And whats up with all the shirts?' An Asian boy asked. 'Wesley! You don't just go up to some random guy and bombard him with questions the poor boy looks frightened! Jeez Wes!' A dark skinned boy said.

To be honest Kurt was a bit frightened by the sudden questions. The dark skinned boy continued to scold the Asian boy 'Wesley' about his manners, then turned to Kurt. 'I am so sorry about his rudeness he doesn't usually talk to strangers I lost track of him.' Kurt smiled and said, 'No it's okay I was just a little shocked.' He laughed and turned to Wesley. 'Thank you, we did that song because the past two weeks we have all been pretty insecure about ourselves, I offered up the idea of doing it as a flashmob in the mall because it would give them the confidence to go on without me, and honestly they all had different shirts during practice this afternoon, they must have just changed on the bus.' He finished with a smile at Wesley.

'Wow, you guys were really amazing!.' Wesley said.

'Really really good.' Added a blond haired boy behind Wesley.

'Seriously was that just a one day practice? You all were so in synch with eachother.' Added a brunet next to the blond.

'Thank you uhm... I'm sorry I would thank you by name but unfortunately I only know Wesley's name.' Kurt smirked as Wesley scowled at his full name.

'Oh my gosh forgive us! David!' Said the dark skinned boy. 'Wes, not Wesley!' Said Wed. 'Nick!' Said the brunet. 'I'm Jeff!' Said the blond. Kurt smiled at the four boys. 'Well David, Wes, Nick and Jeff thank you! I'm Kurt!' He smiled.

'So your the famous Kurt Hummel those shirts were all about.' David smiled.

'Guilty.' Kurt said as he laughed. He heard Mr. Schuester call his name.

'Kurt! We are leaving!'

'Okay I'll be out in a minute!' Kurt smiled at him. 'Well guys nice to' - 'Here! David I caught these two running for the candy store.' A curly haired boy a few inches shorter than himself said as he thrusted the two blond boys into Davids waiting hands. 'Taylor! Tyler! How many times do I have to tell you to stay with us?' David said. The twins mumbled a 'Sorry.'

'Well it was nice to meet you David, Wesley, Nick Jeff! But if I don't leave now I'll be making a very long walk home. He laughed. 'Bye! Nice to meet you too!' David said. 'Wes! Bye!' Wes said as he grimaced. 'Bye dude! Great job.' Nick said. 'Seriously you were awesome! Bye man, nice to meet you too!' Jeff said.

Kurt looked at the four boys and smiled. He then smiled at the two blonds who looked confused at who he was and then turned around to walk away. Walking across the room he looked over his shoulder and smiled at the seven boys that were now walking a few paces behind him. He made his way to the bus and saw Noah leaning against it. He went up to him and kissed his forehead and leaned against the bus. He noticed the seven boys talking by a vehicle a few feet away, he smiled at them again. Just then Brittany popped her head out the open door and yelled, 'Noah, Kurtie, babe come on we are about to leave once loud mouth stops screaming at Tana.' Kurt and Noah shared worried looks. The seven boys laughed as Noah grabbed Kurt's hand and ran to the door where Santana was being pushed out by Finn.

'Noah go sit with Britt I'll be right their.' Kurt said as he took Santana's hand and lead her back to where him and Puck were just standing. He sat down and pulled her down with him. 'Oh Tana!' He exclaimed as he pulled her into his lap he noticed she was crying. He kissed the top of her head and looked at her sadly. He looked up and saw Nick, Jeff and the curly haired boy looking at them worriedly as he started humming to the sobbing girl. He smiled at them sadly and looked back down to the sobbing latina girl in his arms. He pulled her closer and started singing.

'When I look into your eyes.' He lifted her chin to make her look at him. 'It's like watching the night sky or a beautiful sunrise.' He smiled at her as her tears kept falling. 'There's so much they hold, and just like them old stars I see that you've come so far to be right where you are, how old is your soul?' He smiled and pulled her up so they were both standing. He smiled and spun her around while he sang the next part.

'I won't give up on us even if the skies get rough, I'm giving you all my love I'm still looking up.' He stopped spinning her and dramatically looked up. She laughed through her tears. He took her hands again and brought her in close and kissed her cheek. 'And when you need your space.' He jumped back and gave her an exaggerated amount of space. She laughed again but wasn't the only one. Kurt looked around to see the New Directions looking out the open windows laughing, he looked over to the group of boys who were also laughing at his silliness. He thought, well got an audience why not make myself sillier.

He jumped behind the crying girl and put his hands on her shoulders and and walked her in random directions while he sang the next line. 'To do some navigating.' He jumped back a few feet and sang. 'I'll be here patiently waiting, to see what you find.' He grabbed her hands and started waltzing with her. 'Cause even the stars they burn, some even fall to the earth, we've got a lot to learn God knows were worth it. No I won't give up.'

He spun away from her towards the group of boys as he sang the next part. 'I don't wanna be someone who walks away so easily.' He smiled at the boys and then turned back to Santana and jumped into his original place. 'I'm here to stay and make the difference that I can make, our differences they do a lot to teach us how to use the tools and gifts we got yeah.' He took her hands and started dancing around with her again. 'We got a lot at stake and in the end, your still my friend at least we did intend for us to work, we didn't break we didn't burn.' He smiled at the girl who finally stopped crying and she smiled back and pulled him into a hug as he kept singing. 'We had to learn how to bend without the world caving in, I had to learn what I've got, and what I'm not and who I am.' The New Directions started harmonizing in the background as he sang the last chorus to the girl in his arms. He rested his cheek on the top of her head as he finished singing. 'No, I won't give up on us even if the skies get rough, I'm giving you all my love, I'm still looking up.' His last note faded quietly as everyone broke out into applause. Santana squeezed him and looked up at him.

'Thank you, I'm sorry about that, man hands started blabbering on about how she was going to miss you when you go and I just-' She sucked in a ragged breath and continued. 'I just lost it, you don't understand how much I am going to miss you Kurt.' Silent tears started to fall down her face.

'I'll be home on the weekends and its only a two hour drive I you really need me Tana, I'll leave and come straight home okay?' She nodded her head. 'Please don't forget me!' Kurt sucked in a breath and made her look at him. 'Now you listen to me Santana Marie Esperanza Lopez, I am transferring schools not moving to the North Pole!' He stopped to look at her.

He heard Brittany say to someone. 'That's where Santa lives!' He laughed and shook his head.

He turned his back towards the group of boys so he could talk to the whole Glee Club. 'New Directions listen up!' He said and everyones attention was on him. 'I am transferring to a school two hours away, I will be be home on the weekends, we will all still hang out, our monthly shopping trips, sleepovers, girls nights, guys nights, everything will still happen! I could never forget any of you, your all too important to forget.'

And with that he turned around to Santana and looked into her eyes. 'Don't worry sweetheart Noah will take care of you Britt and Quinnie while I'm away okay? I need you to stay strong for me and Moona okay?' She nodded yes. 'Okay now you Quinn, Britt and Noah need to help Finn dad and Carol with Luna. She loves you all so much and you have to help her get through this, you need to be their for her, she is six and loves each and everyone of you and I know you love her, does everybody understand?' He turned to see them all shake their heads yes and turned back to Santana. 'Now go get on the bus I'll be on in one second okay?' 'Yeah.'

And with that he walked towards the group of boys. 'Enjoy the show?' He asked with a smirk. 'Wow Kurt that was amazing! The way you took control of that situation, that song, your voice is awesome! Your a countertenor right? Just wow!' Jeff said with a lot of enthusiasm as Kurt laughed. 'Well someone needs to keep them in line and God knows if I hadn't then Satan just might have given Rach another broken nose.' He laughed at the shocked faces of the four boys in front of him. 'And yes Jeff I'm a countertenor!'

'Kurt you were awesome!' Wes said enthusiastically. 'Seriously!' David's tone matched Wes' enthusiasm. 'I'm in awe of you, two performances in less than an hour! Just wow!' Nick said. Everyone laughed at that. 'Well thanks guys, means a lot!' He smiled at each boy he was talking too. Wes, David, Jeff and Nick all smiled back.

'Uhm David.' Came a scared voice. 'Yes?' David asked looking over to the curly haired boy approaching them. 'Uhm I can't find the twins.' He said. 'Shit! TAYLOR TYLER! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?' Kurt looked a bit worried and looked at Nick who only said. 'They are really mischievous.' 'Oh.' Was all Kurt said. He looked at David and all of a sudden the two blond boys were by his side. 'We were only in the car!' They said at the same time. 'Damn Tay, Ty, tell me next time okay?' David said sounding annoyed. 'Okay!' They both said.

Kurt smiled at them and then smiled at the rest of the boys. 'Well guys I have to get going before they drag me by my hair onto the bus.' He laughed at their stunned faces. 'Well it was really great meeting you!' He said. 'Nice to meet you too Kurt.' David said.

'Now Wesley remember, be considerate to others and don't pounce on them with questions all at one time, some people aren't as nice as me!' Kurt smirked at the shocked faces of the boys and laughed. 'It's Wes, oh and Kurtsie! Next time maybe you shouldn't be so nice, I might remember then.'

Kurt full out laughed at him. 'Yeah, yeah maybe next time I see you I'll go the other way so I don't have to talk to you!' Wes pouted as he said. 'Well Kurtsie that's mean!' 'Well Wesley learn my name and I won't be mean!' Kurt quickly retorted.

'Well bye, Wesley, David, Jeff, Nick, Twins, Hobbit.' He turned around and heard the boys laughing as he walked back to the bus just then he heard a voice. 'Bye Galinda!' He turned around and saw it was the curly haired boy who had said it. 'Best you got hobbit? Wicked is my favorite musical.' And with that he sang, '_I'd sooner buy defying gravity, kiss me good bye I'm defying gravity!_' He made and exaggerated bow and waved as he got on the bus and went over to the X-box with Puck, Sam and Finn.

Finn looked up and smiled to his brother and patted the floor space beside him. Kurt sat down next to Finn and laughed at the game they were playing. Only Sam would be able to get the guys to play a _Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle_ game.

Kurt laughed as Finn started talking to him. 'So who were those boys back their?' Kurt laughed at Finns concerned tone. 'Just a few guys who saw our performance and congratulated us on how we did. They were really nice.' Finn looked a bit happier knowing they weren't mean to Kurt. 'Do you know their name?' He asked randomly. 'Wesley, well Wes' Kurt laughed. 'David, Jeff, Nick, the twins Taylor and Tyler I think, and the Hobbit.' Just as Kurt said that Quinn had taken a sip of her drink and heard him say that and she spit it out laughing so hard. 'Uhm hobbit?' Finn asked confused. 'Don't know his name he's short and got curly jelled down hair so I called him hobbit.'

They all laughed at that. The rest of the two hour ride home was spent laughing and joking and just enjoying everyones company.

* * *

**Thank you guys who reviewed! It means alot!**


End file.
